


Melting (And Other Classic Hyuna Albums)

by deLioncourts



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Accidental Kink Discovery, Alternate Universe - College/University, I'm so sorry, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Spit As Lube, apologies to melona i love your ice cream, let keonhee fuck, popsicles as lube?, pretty strictly pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deLioncourts/pseuds/deLioncourts
Summary: Keonhee’s legs were Seoho’s favorite part of his body. Lithe and toned from so many years running track, yet soft to the touch from the calves nestled in his lap all the way up to where his thighs disappeared under the hem of the offensive material in question. And long. So long. Seoho loves the feeling of them wrapped tight around his torso every time he fucks into the tight heat between them.
Relationships: Lee Keonhee/Lee Seoho
Comments: 16
Kudos: 68





	Melting (And Other Classic Hyuna Albums)

**Author's Note:**

> hellooooo. old tomoon new to writing fic for them. hope this is alright. it was originally meant for another fandom but plans changed and now y'all get it instead. i don't know if that's a good or bad thing lol. enjoy!

Summer was never one of Seoho’s favorite seasons. The sun beating down oppressive and unavoidable, burning patches into his already sensitive skin. The uncomfortable feeling of sweat trickling into the curves of his body and sticking his clothes to his limbs. He hates it even more now that he’s holed up inside his apartment, the AC fizzling out earlier in the week, already on it’s last limbs. The shitty second hand fan he’d pulled from the closet and all the open windows in the world doing nothing to quell the tyranny of a sweltering early August afternoon.

Keonhee doesn’t seem to be as affected by it as he is, his bare legs slung haphazardly across Seoho’s lap like an annoying human blanket. He’s sprawled out on the couch, back tucked against the armrest playing some obnoxiously loud game on his phone while Seoho unwraps another Melona bar, crams it in his mouth and wills the sun to finally set.

Dongmyeong and Dongju were out of town for the long weekend, the twins off to visit their mother and get out of the city for a while. Keonhee’s place was being taken over by a bunch of Hwanwoong’s theater troupe for rehearsals and he’d insisted he’d be more comfortable “sweating his balls off in Seoho’s apartment than having to sit through another goddamn rendition of Rent.”

And Seoho had thought having his boyfriend to himself for an entire weekend would have been a good thing. He thought they’d have plenty of time to christen every surface of his empty apartment in between Netflix marathons and eating whatever they felt like throwing together in the microwave. As it stood the weather had peaked into the lower 100’s and they hadn’t found the energy for much more than a couple of messy handjobs in the shower before blasting themselves with cold water in an attempt to find some relief. 

It certainly didn’t help his mounting frustration that Keonhee had taken to parading around Seoho’s living space in his favorite navy shorts. High cut (even higher so since Keonhee had hit the peak of his growth spurt in high school) and simple in design, they have been the bane of Seoho’s existence since the first day he’d figured out that he might want to do more than just hold his best friend’s hand.

Keonhee’s legs were Seoho’s favorite part of his body. Lithe and toned from so many years running track, yet soft to the touch from the calves nestled in his lap all the way up to where his thighs disappeared under the hem of the offensive material in question. And _long._ So long. Seoho loves the feeling of them wrapped tight around his torso every time he fucks into the tight heat between them.

Seoho blames the foggy haze seeping into the part of his brain that controls his better judgement as he begins to trace slow patterns against Keonhee’s ankle. His throat feels dry despite the popsicle in his mouth, tongue swirling idly around the cool surface in a manner that’s starting to feel increasingly lewd. He bites down harder then he means to and fumbles as a piece of it falls off the stick and hits Keonhee on the knee, sliding down the outside of his leg until it disappears into the crack of the couch, never to be seen again. Keonhee jumps from the sudden cold sensation, jostling in Seoho’s lap and whining from behind his phone.

“ _Hyuuuung,_ watch what you’re doing over there. You almost made me lose.” 

“Sorry.” Seoho whispers. He swallows hard, feeling the itch in his throat getting worse as he watches the light green stain of his melon flavored treat trickle slowly down Keonhee’s calf.

“Maybe if you weren’t sucking on that thing like so many dicks,” Keonhee pouts, shifting his leg in discomfort and moving it to knock lightly against Seoho’s chest. “Wipe it off. It’s sticky.”

If this were any other moment in any other scenario Seoho would probably toss him off the couch and laugh just to be a brat. But as Keonhee’s leg shifts against the soft bulge in his pants, Seoho’s heat addled and increasingly lust filled brain formulates another plan. 

Before he can really give it a second thought he grabs Keonhee’s ankle with his free hand and lifts it, bringing his mouth down to swipe his tongue along the soft trail of skin. He tastes like fruit and a tinge of salt from the sweat that’s made a home on their bodies all weekend. Seoho feels the redirection of the warmth from his limbs start to center itself in the pit of his gut. He hears Keonhee gasp in surprise in time with the sound of his phone clattering to the floor. 

“That is _not_ what I meant.” There’s no real bite in his voice and Seoho turns to smirk at him as he settles his chin on his knee. “Stop looking at me like that. I know what you’re thinking and don’t get any ideas. It’s too hot.” 

But unfortunately (or fortunately, as far as Seoho’s concerned) all that lives in his head are ideas. _Science majors,_ Dongju had said when they’d first met. _All brains and no follow through._ Now though? The follow through was his only intention. He was hungry for it.

“Let me cool you off then,” Seoho shifts, smile deviant and catlike, adjusting Keonhee’s legs so he’s in between them on the couch. He switches the rapidly melting popsicle in his hands and bends forward, running the ice along the inside of his leg from his knee to just above the hemline of his shorts. Keonhee’s noise of protest dies in his throat as Seoho follows the trail with his tongue, lapping up the delicate meat of his thigh and dragging along the path with his teeth. From this angle Seoho can see he's not wearing anything underneath the thin material of his shorts and he almost moans at the thought. He mimics the same movement on Keonhee’s other leg, drinking in the keening whine from the boy underneath him as he bites down. _Sensitive._

“Can we try something?” Seoho asks against his leg. He licks up the sides of his fingers where the popsicle is making a mess of his hand, trying not-so-subtly to look as seductive as possible. Although he’s not sure Keonhee would need much convincing anymore, surely as pent up as Seoho is and as bogged down by their situation. He’s got his bottom lip between his teeth and his thighs are covered in the remnants of melon and Seoho’s mouth. His pupils are fading to black and his breath is just shy of ragged. Seoho knows that he’s got him.

Keonhee just nods.

He places a kiss to the crook of Keonhee’s knee before adjusting their positions again, slipping out from between his legs and maneuvering his boyfriend to the side so his thighs are pressed together and Seoho has his own back against the couch. He sucks the remaining bits of popsicle into his mouth and tosses the stick onto the coffee table, using his clean hand to shimmy his shorts down his legs. 

“Are you really about to do what I think you’re about to do,” Keonhee glances over his shoulder, eyeing him skeptically.

“Depends on what it is you think I’m doing?” Seoho swoops down to kiss him, rutting gently against the swell of his hips desperate for any kind of friction. He uses his lips to coax him into security before using his words. “I know I’m asking a lot because it’s like a fucking sauna in here. Let me do all of the work. You won’t even have to take off your clothes.” 

Keonhee just laughs into his mouth and reaches down to hike up his shorts a little, getting the idea clear as day and exposing even more mouthwatering surface area for Seoho to use at his disposal. If Seoho could love him more than he already did he would.

“Lube?” Keonhee asks and Seoho’s brain hits a roadblock. He scans the room trying to remember if he’d hidden a stash anywhere within arms length. He really doesn’t wanna break the mood and shuffle off with his pants around his ankles to go dig through his nightstand. His eyes finally fall on his ice soaked hand, another terrible worm in his brain taking over as he spits into his palm. 

He slicks himself up as best as he can, groaning at the slide of much needed relief as he strokes himself to full hardness. 

“Oh my god _,_ you’re absolutely disgusting,” Keonhee laughs breathlessly. “Feral, even.”

“Shut _up,”_ Seoho whines, his embarrassment losing out to the desire quickly boiling up inside him. He adjusts the angle of Keonhee’s legs, slotting against his back as he slides his cock in between them. He nuzzles an exhale into the back of Keonhee’s neck as he starts to move his hips, searching for a rhythm.

And he should feel disgusting. He really should. They’re both glistening with sweat and sticky with melon but the slide is so good and the heat is just right. Keonhee clenches his spit slick thighs together and Seoho’s brain goes haywire. He slips his hand around to stroke Keonhee through his shorts and the echoing moan that follows is music to his ears. His boyfriend was loud in many aspects of their life and sex was no different. A chorus of beautiful sounds fall from his lips that would make even Bocelli seethe with jealousy. Seoho loves to make a mess of him.

Seoho knows he’s not going to last long. He’s too key’d up and the difference in sensation and theory of fucking so close to where he’s used to and yet so far has his hips stuttering and his will reduced to hiccuping moans into the shell of Keonhee’s ear. Keonhee himself doesn’t seem too far off either, seemingly torn between grinding back against Seoho’s cock or up against the palm of his hand. His inner thighs have always been more sensitive than any other part of his body, and he’s almost cursing himself that they’ve never thought of this before. And it’s _hot, so hot._ Their body temperatures spiking from where they’re pressed together, the heat from the windows beating down on their backs and the haze of want making everything feel like quicksand. 

“Oh _god_ , baby, you feel so fucking good, I can’t I- _fuck-_ ” Seoho feels the dam finally break as he comes in hot spurts between Keonhee’s legs. His thrusts are erratic and the wetness almost too much to bear as he fucks through his high, cock slipping under the hem Keonhee’s shorts and brushing against his hole during one misguided thrust and that’s all it takes to have his boyfriend moaning high and loud and spilling into the fabric underneath his hand.

Coming down from his high, Seoho almost feels bad as he takes in Keonhee’s absolutely wrecked state. He’s covered in sweat and spit and come and he rightfully complains, voice exhausted from where he’s pressed into the cushions.

“You’re cleaning this up, you absolute animal.” He whines, swatting at Seoho’s hand where it’s rubbing circles into his hip. Seoho just laughs fondly, finally sated. He brushes Keonhee’s sweaty fringe from his forehead and kisses him tenderly. 

As he moves to drag the pile of limbs he loves more than anything into the shower, a message lights up his phone. It’s from the property manager. The AC unit should be fixed within the hour. Seoho smiles. He might just get to make use of a couple more of his grand ideas after all.

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you think! comments are always helpful. 
> 
> thanks to all my writer friends who've helped build a loving community of people who hype each other's work and inspired me to get out of my cave and write more then i have in a long time. special shout outs to Han for having a hand in my Oneus resurgence. 
> 
> if you're 18+ feel free to follow me over on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/asaphyunjin) would love to have you in the mess lol.


End file.
